Tilda 3
by Draven90
Summary: this is part 3 of Tilda


**Tilda Chapter 3**

To me Monday came too fast and I so didn't want to go to school, but I had to go. It's a good thing that I took two Aleve for my sides before I left for school. I needed something that want put me to sleep, but will help with pain and even though I still hurt I can deal with it. If no one messes with my sides by bumping into me or Nick wanting to joke around then I can deal with school. After going to my first two periods it went good, but next I have PE and I forged a letter for PE like I said I would do and gave it to my teacher as he read over the letter. He looked the letter over and was connived that the letter was real, so he just told me to sit out on the side line. On the letter it just said that I had a head cold and it didn't take much acting to get away with it too. I just sit on the branch away from the other students that didn't dress out today and just lay on my back when Nick came up to see what's up.

"What's wrong Tilda." He said dress in his gym clothes and getting down with one knee, so that we can be eye leveled.

"It's nothing I just didn't feel good today." I said looking at him still lying down. But Nick looked at me like he didn't buy what I said.

"Tilda, you did PE even when you were sick." He said

"Well, this time I have a head cold." I said

"Now, I've seen you with a head cold and you acted like a bitch last time." He said joking with me, but telling the truth I do act like a bitch, but that's only when I'm really sick and its like when I'm sick that people want to mess with me. I still didn't want to tell him what happen to me that night.

"Well, I guess I'm in a better mood I'm just really not feeling up for gym today and I wanted to sit out." I said, but he just wouldn't let it go.

"Tilda, really what's wrong. You're not the type to just sit out of class" He said with a smile and he pushes me on my bad side. That made me hiss in pain causing me to sit up. That's when I knew he can tell something was wrong now.

"What happen to you?" He said worried and in a low voice so only I can hear him, but before I can tell him anything to him the teacher yelled out to Nick

"Nick, come on this is not the time for talking this is the time to play ball!" Teacher yelled across the field.

"Just go Nick, I tell you later ok." I said before he can say something back to the teacher.

"Ok" Nick said then he got up and started running back to the field to play ball.

When PE was over I got up from the branch and headed to my next class fast so Nick wouldn't stop me to talk. I knew I had to talk to him sooner or later, but I just didn't want to deal with it right now. My next class was English and that was also the some class that Michael had with me. I was early coming in so I just took my seat at the back of the class like I always did. Then that's when I see Michael walking in the room taking his seat in the back on the other side of the room. We didn't say anything as we sat and wait for students to come in the classroom. As the teacher was talking I gazed over at Michael to notice that he was watching me, but it wasn't for a long time. Maybe he really didn't want that to happen to me that night, but I wasn't going to start caring now. It wasn't like he stayed and helped me he just run with his little punk ass group, so why should I even care. I just listen to what the teacher said until class was over and walked to my next class.

I got away from seeing Nick all day and the only thing I had was lunch and math, then I was going home. I knew I was going to have to talk to him sooner or later like I said so I tell him tomorrow. It may not be the whole truth because then he would want to do something about it just like I wish I could. As I was walking to lunch ready to eat someone pull me to the corner and it was no other then Nick.

"Now, tell me what happen to you Tilda." He said, waiting for an answer from me. Of course I had to think of something fast so that it can sound like it was no big deal, but it didn't matter what I say it was going to sound like a big deal with Nick. So I just told him the truth about what happen to me living out any names and saying that it was too dark to see their faces.

"Why didn't you call me when you got home? I would have come over to your place and sat with you." He said

"Like I said before Nick it was no big deal. Besides I wasn't scared just sore and pissed at the fact that I have to get a new laptop." I said with a smile, but Nick wasn't smiling.

"This is not funny Tilda you could have been really hurt. If only knew their names I would have got my friends together and took care of it." He said sounding a little upset that I didn't tell him.

"I'm sorry Nick, but I'm fine I'm just a little sore trust me when I say that. I also don't want you fighting someone over me because I don't want you to get hurt." I said looking down at my feet. I really wasn't any good at telling my feeling, but it was true about what I said.

"Some here, but you know I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt. I shouldn't have acted like that." He said in a caring tone as he put his hand under my chain so that I can look up at him. He looked at me with those brown eyes of his and this would be the first time that he ever got this close to me like this. If you don't count the time with him and me hitting each other or when Nick put me in a bear hug, but that was just for fun. A long time ago I did have a crush on Nick, but he never seen me anymore then a friend and now I think he starting to show that he like me. I can never tell what Nick was going to do next until he kissed me on the lips. As he was kissing me I really didn't feel anything as he was kissing, but I didn't stop him and before you knew it we started kissing a little harder then pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." He said looking at me. I didn't want to make him mad by saying I didn't feel anything when he kissed me. I mean don't get me wrong he's a good kisser, but it was the heat of the moment and he kissed me. I knew I had to tell him how I feel about how I feel about the kiss before I lead him on.

"I've always wanted to know how you would kiss me and I must say you are a good kisser, but did you feel anything when you kiss me." I said trying to break it down for him.

"I know what you're trying to say Tilda and don't wonder I didn't feel anything too I just went for it." He didn't sound hurt what so ever and here I am thinking I was going to hurt him. I wanted to make since of all this, but before I can say anything the bell ringed and then Nick turn to walk to his class, but as he's walking he stops to tell me something.

"I see you tomorrow at school, but I call you tonight ok." Nick said smiling at me and to give him my answer I just nod my head.

Once school was over I walked home I was still thinking about how Nick kissed me. That kiss came out of nowhere and I don't know what to say to him when he calls me, but I do need to get some answers from him. As I was walking still trying to understand about what happen with me and Nick I almost bump into someone as I was about to go around the corner. When I saw who it was I got in a fighting stance, but I slowly put my fists down half way when I saw Michael holding his hands up like he didn't want to hurt me.

"I just wanted to talk to you." he said still with his hands up waiting for me to put my hands down, but I notice that I didn't see anyone with him so I put my arms down. I still stayed back making sure that he was a few feet away from me.

"What do you want." I said

"I just wanted to know if you told anyone about what happen that night." he said with his hands down when he saw my hands on my side no long in fist by my sides.

"If I did don't you think the police would be knocking on your doors and besides like I said to that guy Tra I wasn't going to tell anyone." I said sounding like a smart ass

"I was making sure that you didn't, because believe me Tra means what he say." he said

"I'm guessing he sent you out here to warn me again. Like I didn't get the message the first time, but like I said to him that night I'm not afraid of him. I just didn't want my mother worrying about me so I'm not telling." I said still mad about that night, but he looked like he felt sorry for me a little.

"I didn't know that it was going to be like that. Just make sure you don't give out names or anything like that, ok." he said about to walk away, but I stopped him by speaking.

"Why do you even care anyways." I said still sounding a little bit like a smart ass.

"Look, I just wanted to give you the warning about Tra. They won't mess with you if you keep your mouth shut. That's all I wanted to say to you, so you should be fine." he said walking fast from me.

Now, not only do I have Nick on my list of confession I got Michael on it too. I know that Tra didn't send him as a warning even if he didn't say so, but why would he care was it because he was trying to look out for his friends or trying to help me or maybe both. For now I'm just going to go home and take his words for it that they won't mess with me.


End file.
